What Realizations Bring
by Contract Kid
Summary: What if the gang got to stay a week at the resort after Genma left? and Ren had told Nanase and Yukari about Juugo's plans? And will Ayano realize her true feelings for that perv jerk wind magic user?possibly rated M later for later chapters, depends on what people want. KazumaXXAyano/KazumaXXCatherine
1. Chapter 1

**After Genma and officer Tachibana had left the resort, things had died down for the most part. There weren't any fights between a powerful duo of father and son. The biggest fight that ever happened was either between Ayano and Kazuma, or Ayano and The blonde American, one miss Catherine McDonald. other than that, the spa was going quite well. "Again Yukari, I'm glad you won these tickets to a spa here for an ENTIRE week!" Ayano said amazed at her bronze eyed friend. Yukari simply gave a giggle, hidden behind her hand as she looked at Ayano. "Yeah what luck right?" she said nudging Nanase, the blue haired beauty as they stood in their swim suits. Ren had told them both about Ayano's father Juugo Kannagi, and his plans to get his stubborn daughter to be with Kazuma, an outcast wind magic user of the Kannagi family and now paid helper to them. "Well we got these week long passes to this place so lets take full advantage of them! I'm ready to get some food from the french buffet!" Ayano said. "I swear that girl only see's with her stomach!" Nanase whispered to Yukari as they followed after her snickering. Suddenly Ayano stopped as she bumped into a pale-faced Ren. "Ren what happened?! you seem as if you'd seen a ghost!" Nanase inquired as he stood shaking a bit as Ayano held him in her arms. "K-Ka..zu...ma..." He said as his face suddenly went from white to red as he started to blush furiously. Ayano's face went pale with horror as she thought the worst had happened to her body guard and somewhat friend. "What happened to Kazuma Ren?!" She squealed then heard a loud groan coming from the room down the hall. She didn't wait for his answer as she ran in summoning Enriaha as she ran down the hall to Kazuma's aid. "Wait Ayano! Catherine is-" that was all Ayano heard as she zoned out with rage. **_"I will kill that bitch if she hurt my Kazuma!" _**Ayano thought as she busted through the flimsy doors with a fire in her eyes almost as bright as the flames emitting from Enriaha, her sword bestowed upon her after she defeated Kazuma some years ago. Ayano heard the groan again but this time more clearly as she saw what was going on. Both Catherine McDonald and Kazuma were naked and she was massaging his back as he was overturned on the massage table. "What are you two doing?!" Ayano squeaked as she fell to her knees with a look of horror and disbelief appeared blatantly on her face and Enriaha dissolved into thin air. "Well if you ****_must_****know, Kazuma told me about how stressed he was from duking it out with his father, so I graciously offered to give him a little massage to help melt his troubles away. He told me he was more comfortable with his clothes off so I just let him," Catherine said snobbishly smirking at the stunned Ayano. Ayano gained some of her brashness back as she got up and furiously asked, "Then why are YOU naked?!" which caused Catherine to laugh that little laugh of hers whenever she was doing something mischievous. "I felt like it" she said very matter-of-factually. "Finally Kazuma looked over to Ayano nonchalantly and gave her a little wave as he groaned again in pleasure. "Hey Ayano, who woulda thought little prissy miss Catherine knew how to give such great back rubs huh?" Kazuma chuckled. "Remember Kazuma dear, you promised to **_do_**me next" she said looking to Ayano as she put an emphasis on the word **_do_**. "Kazuma... Ugh!" she ran out of the room in a huff running past her friends, concealing her tears. Back in the room, Kazuma looked up at the smug looking Catherine as she dug her well manicured thumbs and nails into his shoulder blades. "You love pushing your luck with her don't ya?" Kazuma asked. "Catherine only procedded to move her hands lower on his spine and make him groan in pleasure. **


	2. Chapter 2

******As the day wore on, everybody had given up on trying to console the weeping Ayano and went on with their business. "Stupid Kazuma, hanging out with that slut Catherine instead of me," Ayano weeped to herself. When she finally stopped crying she realized something: she had called Kazuma** _her_** Kazuma. and she wanted him to hang out with **_her**. **"Why do I feel this way about that jerk? All he cares about is himself and he's a perv!...But still, it hurts me to see him with anybody else," _**She thought to herself as she got off of her waterbed and walked to the door. She felt that if she didn't have something to eat in the next ten seconds, she would have exploded. But when she opened the door, she bumped into Kazuma's shirtless chest. she caused him to fall, thus making her fall on top of him. Oh, hey Ayano I had came to apologize to you Ren and the others told me you shut yourself up here all day," Kazuma said in that deep but soft voice of his that always secretly boiled her blood. Ayano barely heard a single word Kazuma said as she stared at his toned, tanned, broad chest rise and fall against her. She let her eyes wander down to his abs, where her hand was. She felt the grooves of his very apparent six pack and her heart raced even faster as she tempted herself to look even further, to where her bare knee was under his towel. **_Did she just feel what was concealed underneath?_**Ayano's train of thought was cut short by a firm but gentle hand on her cheek. "Hey, I'm not saying I don't you being on top of me and all, but could you move your knee?" Kazuma asked almost out of boredom with a hint of a smirk on his face. Ayano blushed deeply as she got up and folded her arms closing her arms and giving the best pout face she could, trying to hide the excitement of seeing him so...exposed. "Well, get to apologizing," Ayano said, her voice flustered. Normally Kazuma would have came back with something witty to say; but today, he knew she really deserved an apology so he swallowed his pride and went to work. "Hey, look, I'm sorry I should have done something it was wrong to just do that to you I really am sorry," Kazuma said giving a look of sadness. She turned to see that puppy dog look he was giving her and caved in immediately. "It's fine you big jerk, but one question before I forgive you," Ayano asked with some curiosity and uncertainty in her voice. "And that would be?" Kazuma asked, gripping the falling towel. "Why, out of all the masseuses and spa treatments, why would you let HER touch you?" Ayano asked with some hurt in her voice as she turned and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Well, there is one more thing i forgot to tell you.." Kazuma's voice trailed off as he saw the blonde haired beauty gracefully walking down the hall towards them. Her hips swayed wide as she slowly walked towards the two with a grin on her face and a look of what could only be described as triumph, lust, and pride as she made her presence known by stepping between Ayano and Kazuma and hugging him, placing her soft hand with her french manicured nails on his chest. Ayano's eyes changed from that helpless little girl look to the look of a tiger defending its territory. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" she demanded as she looked at Catherine. "What does it look like?" Catherine asked smugly s she placed a soft but passionate kiss on Kazuma's lips. He returned the kiss, placing his hand on her toned, creamy, slim stomach. Ayano looked at them bewildered just as earlier when she saw the naked massage. "Ka-Kazuma?..." Ayano whispered with a slight hint of pain in her quiet voice. Kazuma sighed as he looked at the young distraught redhead in front of him. "Kazuma and I are dating, get used to seeing less of him from now on," Catherine said blankly.**

******OKAY LISTEN UP, TO ALL THOSE WHO THOUGHT I WAS LEAVING THE STORY LIKE THIS, NO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD MORE TIME TO WORK ON IT BUT NO, SMALL SPOILER KAZUMA DOES END UP WITH AYANO SO CALM YOUR TITS! BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND I WILL GET BACK TO THE STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of the week Nobody talked to Kazuma or Ayano, Ren tried to talk to Ayano, but the only response he got from her was a sigh and her back turned to him. So transit ride to Ayano's was even more awkward because Catherine decided to ride with Kazuma and nobody knew what to say or do. As they approached the Kannagi household, Juugo was told by Ren the whole ordeal and Juugo sighed and looked at Ayano as she stared at the leaves blowing in the wind. He walked to her and slowly rested his hand on her shoulder. "Ayano, I am sorry, I know you must be hurting right now, but-" Stop Father, I never had any feelings for that jerk! If he wants to run off with that skank, I hope they are happy!" Ayano cut her father off, wiping her eyes momentarily. "Well, if you feel that way, then I guess you won't mind going on a small mission with Kazuma," Juugo said, looking at his daughter with some curiosity. Ayano was feeling a mix of emotions at that moment. Happiness at the fact she could have some alone time with Kazuma and possibly a chance to win him for herself, Sadness that he had left her in the first place, angered that she would be with her rivals boyfriend, who also turned out to be her realized love. And some emberrasment to the fact that Juugo and possibly everybody else had figured it out as welll. "Sure, I have no problem teaming up with him, we've done it before, no prob," She shrugged and got up, awaiting her fathers instruction. "Well, there has been a fuss in the east city district about a building project and there have been some setbacks to it," Juugo said. "So you want me to ply baby sitter to a bunch of construction workers and make sure their little helmets are fastened tight?" Ayano said impatiently "The latest accident was the complete destruction of a building, three people died, we have reason to believe a Yoma had parts in their demise," Juugo said, ignoring her impatience Ayano went to her room and set her vacation bag next to her bed and she ran outside. "Kazuma will meet you at the site, be careful and make sure you two take care of each other," Juugo sent her on her way with that.**

**When Ayano reached the construction site, she looked around, but couldn't seem to find her wind magic using partner.** _"I wonder if he is inside... or maybe he didn't even show at all,"_**Ayano thought to herself as she Entered the gates. It seemed there was nobody around as she saw no one or heard anybody. "Could be a prank," Ayano mumbled to herself until something struck her in the back of her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. When she regained her composure and got up to turn around and face her attacker, she saw not a single thing there. "Wha?..." He voice trailed off before receiving a punch in her spine, causing her to cry out in pain and fall on her face, shocked. She heard the sound of feet scuffling to get away as she got up, her face scratched up and her blouse ruffled and dirty. "Whoever is out there show yourself and stop fighting like a coward!" Anayno yelled, enraged as she now brought out enraiha and looked around, trying to anticipate the next ;y she saw a volley of steel pipes flying towards her. She yelped and started to spin around, creating an orb of fire surrounding her in the process, melting the pipes and when she caused the orb to explode around her, something grunted and hit a wall with a thump, and slumped down to the ground. She looked at The figure and became immediately confused. At first, she saw nobody there. But after a groan, a small creature appeared like out of thin air. A small, furry, slim, weasel like creature with sandy brown hair appeared. It didn't even come up to her knee caps and looked exactly like a ferret except the small flaming wings on its back. It looked almost cute to her! When she went to pick it up, all cuteness went away when the small Yoma grew twice as big as her, with the same sandy brown fur but now the fur seemed like porcupine spikes as the fur grew to needles and its teeth grew and added more rows of themselves. It grew large and curved like sickles. It rushed at her and punched her in the stomach open handed, so its claws would shred parts of her shirt. "Kazuma, help! Where are you?!" She called out for her partner as she jumped back to just barely miss a set of claws aimed for her face. All of a sudden the creature became invisible. "What the hell? Where'd it go?" she pondered to herself, frantically looking around for the deadly Yoma. She felt the wind blast out of her body and a blunt pain in her stomach. Ayano doubled over and wheezed and gasped for air. She was lifted up into the air and the Yoma reappeared and she looked into those beady black eyes and saw lifelessness. Her gaze traveled to those glistening fangs and deep black abyss of its throat which let out a bone chilling growl.** _"Kazuma, please save me, I need you,"_** Ayano thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let a tear fall and her eyes closed as she awaited her painful and gruesome fate. But that moment never came as she heard a wet slice and a squeal as her body dropped and the creatures grasp on her left. She kept her eyes closed as she felt herself picked up bridal style. Ayano's eyes only opened when she a powerful wind blow past her and the sound of a body scraping across the ground. She looked at the chiseled features of Kazuma's face and in the corner of her eye, she saw a head rolling behind a corner along with the rest of it's detached body. Kazuma looked down at Ayano with concerned eyes as he held her close to his chest. "You okay?" He asked her softly. She only nodded and buried her head in the silky fabric of his shirt, taking in his scent and closing her eyes, feeling safe and secure. Kazuma made a wind carry them to a near by building and he still held her, even when they landed gently on the concrete building. "Can you walk?" He asked her, snapping her out of whatever thoughts she had as she nuzzled his chest. She nodded again and he let her down. She looked up at him smiling but that quickly turned to a scowl and pushed him back. "Where were you?! You abandoned me and let me fight that thing on my own!" she yelled at him. She was actually slightly surprised as his head lowered and he shrank back. "I was spending time with Catherine and forgot about the mission, I am sorry," He apologized to her and held his hand out. Her teared welled up and she grabbed his hand, this time it was his turn to be surprised as she pulled him into a hug and let her tears flood onto his shirt, soaking through to his chest. "I counted on you through all our missions and times together, I was counting on you _today!"_ She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks and down to her tattered clothes. "I know, I am sorry I should have been here for you I am really sorry Ayano," He wiped her tears away in vain because more just fell in their place. "Kazuma, I need to know you'll be here for me, I need you with me...I might not show it, but I realized now, I love you Kazuma, and it hurts me to see you with anybody else especially Catherine!" Ayano said, sniffling and looking up at Kazuma. "I...I love you too Ayano, I really do love you, but I am in love with Catherine too, I don't know what I need to do," He held his head and a look of sadness overtook him. Ayano pushed away from Kazuma and wiped her tears fully now and put her hands on her hips. "Kazuma, you need to figure out who you want more, I can't share you, it's either me or her...and I can't be around you while you are with her. So come find me when you figure out who you want," she said backing away more. Kazuma simply nodded and turned away from her. Ayano walked to the emergency ladder and climbed down, leaving Kazuma alone with his thoughts. and her heart. He could either shatter it and simply walk away, or be with her, and fill that empty part of her heart that yearned for his love.**

**OKAY, I UNDERSTAND MOST OF YOU ARE ANGRY FOR ME LEAVING THE STORY THE WAY I DID IN CHAPTER TWO, SO I THINK I OWE AN EXPLINATION. MY FAMILY HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH SOME LOSSES AND I HAVE BEEN IN A LITTLE DEPRESSED MOOD SO I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THE STORY, BUT NOW I HAVE RECOVERED AND AM WORKING ON COMPLETING THIS FOR YOU GUY'S I AM TOTALLY SORRY THAT WAS MY FAULT SO HOPEFULLY, THIS WILL SATISFY THE ANGRY MOB OF AYANO/KAZUMA FANS FOR NOW. I WILL CONTINUE TO WORK ON THE STORY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N I am finally finnishing up this chapter! Sorry for the wait, I will pick up the last chapter by the end of next week. All Italcis are either thoughts or flashbacks)**

**"So what did he say after that?" Nanase asked as she nibbled on her dorayaki, watching Ayano. She was sitting across from her friends Nanase and Yukari, a distressed look on her face and her plate of sweets hardly touched. "Nothing, I climbed down from the building before he could say anything else. I figured he could use some time..." Ayano replied, sighing and pushing her tray of cinnamon rolls off to the side."You gonna be okay Ayano?" Yukari asked as she placed her hand gently over Ayano's. "Yeah why wouldn't I be? It's not like I care, if he wants to be with Catherine, then..." Ayano couldn't even finish her sentence before bursting into tears, turning a few heads in their direction. Nanase and Yukari ushered her out of the small coffee shop.**

**"Don't worry Ayano, he'll come around soon enough, I mean your awesome! You are very beautiful, who would pass you up?" Nanase said as she placed her hand on Ayano's back and rubbed it comfortingly. "Yeah..Hey I am sorry but I gotta run, I will see you two later!" Yukari waved at them and looked at Ayano with a gleam of mischief before running off. "_Don't worry Ayano, it will all work out for you soon enough..I know it!" _Yukari thought as she ran off down the street.**

**Yukari wandered around through the city, her eyes darting all through the streets and in the air. She wasn't paying attention when she went into an alley way as she had her eyes glued to the sky, as if she was looking at a plane passing by. Suddenly, a hand that smells distinctly of beer and weed clasps over her mouth and she feels herself being pulled against a larger but colder body. "Hey, baby, why don't you come with me for a bit?" she heard a deep grizzly voice. Yukari tried to let out a scream and her eyes widened in fear. But the scream only came out in a muffled huff. He delivered a hit in her back, causing her to go limp and simply watch as he started to carry her deeper into the alley. **

**She felt his ashy, rough, callused hands rip the fabric of her skirt She tried to scream but it only came out as a squeak as she moved her legs weakly to cover the view of her panties from her oncoming attacker. She saw him raise a hand to her and she closed her eyes, hoping her plan would come into effect rught about now. Thank god it did just in time; because in the exact moment he started to bring his hand down, a strong gush of wind blew him and herself onto their backs.**

**"Hey Yukari, are you okay?" Kazuma's voice rang out onto her ears as she felt herself being picked up. She finally regained full controll of her limbs and she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kazuma tight as she looked down and saw they were above some apartment houses. Later when they were on a roof a couple miles off, Yukari shifed her weight to make Kauma fall on his landing and she sat on his chest.**

**"Hey! Get off!" Kazuma grunted and wheezed as the air was knocked out of him and looked up at the firy blonde. "Not until we have a little talk," Yukari stated with a cheery sing song voice. For some reason she could feel him shudder under her. **_I don't know why she said it like that, But I do know I am not gonna like this. I really don't meed any extra stress, I need to talk to Ayano! _**"Okay, here's the thing. You need to go talk to Ayano and tell her right now, do you wan't her to be yours? Or do you wan't Catherine? Right now." Yukari said, the tone in her voice growing ever more cheerful and the shuddering under her became more apparent with each fine silvery note that escaped her lips. I will, but.." Kazuma started but then driffted off anddd looked away.**

**Yukari 's face softened and she sighed. "But what Kazuma? You know you love Ayano, along with everybody else. She is crying over you! I have never seen her cry ever so but what?!" She placed her hand on his arm. gently and looked down on him, perched on his chest.. "I do like Katherine. But I love Ayano" he sighed as his ember eyes looked up weakly at Yukari as she touched his arm. "Kazuma, I want you to listen to something. And afterwards, I am going to get up and leave you to your thoughts, I expect you to make up your mind by tomorrow" Yukari said as she looked though her bag and pulled out a tape recorder.**

**"What is-"**

**"Shush!"**

**"But all I wanted to ask is-"**

**"SHUSHA!" -.-**

**"Fine"**

**After their very brief discussion, Yukari pressed play on the recorder and suddenly her discussion with Ayano started to play. "If he wants to be with Catherine, then.." Then her fit of sobs and whinpers sounded through the small speakers. And with each whimper and sniffle, Kazuma's expression got more and more depressed. "Well, thats all I wanted to show you, I hope you have an answer by tomorrow. Yukari said as she got off of him and kissed his forehead and climbed down the fire Kazuma would be forced to chose. Katherine? Or Ayano?**


	5. Chapter 5

_"If he wants to be with Katherine then..." _**Kazuma just couldn't get her words out of his head, He particularly paid attention to her soft sobs and wails.** _"I have to make a choice.. I need help. I can't face Ayano or her friends. Ren wouldn't understand.. And I can't face her father after how I made her feel.. So all that leaves is.." _**Kazuma drew out a long exasperated sigh and walked across the street, taking a left and walking towards the Kanagi household.**

**Genma was sitting down in his living room, sipping his tea and watching the news when all of a sudden a fairly strong wind pushed his door open and a tall slim figure stood in the frame. "So, my arrogant failure of a son has come home. You come here to die? I held back at the resort, I have no intentions of doing so now!" Genma declared as he got in a defensive stance.**

**"Relax old man, I didn't come here to put you out of your misery.. At least not yet," Kazuma sighed as he knelt down in front of Genma. Genma's arms dropped and he stared at his renounced son slack jawed as Kazuma visibly trembled and tears streaked down his cheeks. "I need your help old man," Kazuma choked on his words as he bowed his head, refusing to let his father see him cry. **

**"Get up."**

**Kazuma looked up, quickly wiping his tears. "W-What?"**

**"Get up. Your disgracing yourself. Even further than you already have"**

**"Whatever, I will figure this out on my ow-"**

**"Go to the kitchen, wait for me there while I get Ren out of the house. Then we will talk,"**

**After Ren said hi and hugged Kazuma, he left to go play with his friends. "Now tell me what is going on Kazuma," Genma stared hard at Kazuma as he sat on a stool by the kitchen counter. He sighed and took a deep breath. "It's about Ayano. I am in love with her. But I am with Katherine. I don't know what to do!" Kazuma explained his story and Genma's expression hadn't changed in the least bit.**

**"Do you love Katherine?"**

**"Katherine is my girlfriend, so obviously I like her!"**

**"I didn't ask whether or not you liked her. Do. You.** _Love_ **her?"**

**"..." (A.N. Yeah we all know what the silence means so now, we get to the part you have all been mobbing me fore.)**

**Later that day, Kazuma met up with Katherine and talked with her. He then Walked with Yukari and Nanase to Jugo and Ayano's place. "Kazuma, I see you are determined on something. Can I help you?" Jugo smiled on the inside, already knowing the answer from Ren (A.N. The little sneak climbed on the roof of his house and listened in.) "Yeah, where is Ayano?" Kazuma put his hands in his pockets and looked off. Jugo pointed towards the stone garden and Kazuma walked outside, leaving Yukari and Nanase to Jugo, both squealed and chattered as Jugo closed his eyes and smirked as he sipped his tea.**

**"Oh Kazuma, why did you have to pick** _her?"_

**"I didn't know I ment that much to you," Kazuma said as he stood behind a now startled Ayano. "Ah! K-Kazuma! When did you get here?" Ayano asked as she blushed and looked at him, tensed up with embarrassment "Just now. did I scare you?" he smirked a bit as she stood in front of him, smoothing out her skirt and looking down. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice lowering and her expression saddening. "I came to my decision Ayano," He looked at her, his expression now serious as the wind blew through the stone garden and the bamboo fountain made a loud** "_Thunk!"_

**"So, what did you decide?" She asked him, now looking up at him, tears threatening to streak down her cheeks. Kazuma gripped her waist gently as he pulled her closer and kissed her. His lips just barely grazed against her own before pulling away, as quickly as he had went in. Ayano's cheeked burned pink and she started to cry. Kazuma didn't understand why she was crying and thought that she didn't want him. "I understand if you can't forgive me, just know that I love you," with that, he turned to leave.**

**As he prepared to take another step, he felt his jacket sleeve being tugged at."Huh?" Kazuma looked back to see Ayano with her head down and her fist clenched as tears poured down her cheeks. After all the things he put her through lately, he wasn't sure if he should even block what was coming next; so he closed his eyes and prepared for the worse. Instead of the punch he was sure to come. He felt a soft warmth press against his lips and her hands on his shoulders. **

**He opened his eyes to see a blushing Ayano with her eyes closed, kissing him! He returned the kiss and felt her tongue pressing at his lips, begging to be let inside. He opened his mouth partially, giving her the access she craved. Finally when he pulled back he looked at her confused. "But I thought you hated me. You were crying." he said as he looked down to see her smiling and touching her lips with her fingers lightly.**

**"Kazuma, those weren't sad tears, you jerk," She smiled up at him. Kazuma finally understood what those were. **

**Those were tears of happiness.**

**(A.N. Finally I finnished it! I know the ending was shit and for that I apologize. But to all those who were awaiting that final moment,where they get together, here it is! Read and review as you see fit and please, if I take this long to write a story again someone slap me upside the head *SLAP* OW! Jesus I said NEXT time!)**


End file.
